Trust
by moondust161
Summary: Trust is ur most vauable weapon, starfire finds out the hard way! kinda depressin. gt slicin n dicin in it!


Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

New one shot about how stupid it is to trust someone! And a quick warning **not** a happy ending, some people might get offended !NEVER DO IT DO NOT TRUST A SOUL NOT EVEN YOUR OWN!

**Trust.**

Time, Place and Mood.

"What a glorious morning, my friends." Starfire shouted into the main room, where all her friends sat. They had all grown a lot, but still kept their personalities. Raven was still moody and hated life. Just because she now wore a white leotard instead of a black one doesn't mean that she wasn't depressing anymore. Beastboy, had got a little more muscle, but his skin was still that forest green and his eyes still had glints of mischief in them. Him and Raven had tried dating, it had been on and off for a few months now, but they all think that they have it pretty stable now. Cyborg had left Titans, to join Titans east with his newly made wife Bumblebee. And Robin, well Nightwing was still obsessed about Slade, but recently he had been extra obsessed about a certain teammate. Starfire. That red head was all he could think about. He always knew he had a crush on her, but not full on love? But he couldn't stop his emotions, and every time he saw her, with that prick of a boyfriend, he wanted to scream.

Starfire herself had grown into a very beautiful woman, her hair still ruby red, but just a little bit longer and pin straight. Her uniform had changed slightly to adapt to her shape. All to Nightwing's advantage, shorter skirt and she had stopped wearing her neck guard. Instead it was a deep purple boob tube. The skirt had also changed to this darker purple. Her boots had a slightly higher heel, and she still had her gloves.

"Shall we be doing the feast of break? I suggest waffles." She said happily before skipping into the kitchen, Starfire still hadn't quite caught onto the language yet, but she was getting there, Nightwing has been giving her extra lessons. He smiled as he watched Starfire dance around the kitchen. He sighed that she could never be his, she loved her boyfriend, and he could never admit his love for her. Damn all of Batman's training, about his stupid emotions. But he knew that he could never date another woman, unless it was Starfire herself. Just then the doorbell rang, before he even looked at the monitor he knew it would be Tim for Starfire. He never left her alone. Nightwing sighed before hauling himself off the seat and went to answer the door. There he stood with her white rose, like always. He never came without one. He smiled smugly at Nightwing before pushing past him.

"Star honey, I got you your rose." He shouted into the tower, lets just say that Nightwing and Tim didn't get on very well. Starfire turned around and smiled at him. He was tall and had a fair few muscles and jet-black hair that fringed over his hazel eyes. He looked quite like Nightwing, but of course Starfire had no idea of Nightwing's feelings for her. She also loves Nightwing, but she was with Tim, and she was happy she thought. She pushed Nightwing out of her mind and heart she thought but he still lingered there. She stood staring at Tim for ages thinking, what would it be like if Nightwing was the one standing in front of her with a white rose, and arms open wide. A large smile came across her lips until Tim reached out and pulled her from her daydream. She tensed up as he put his arms around her, but relaxed into his embrace. Nightwing was fuming, because from over Starfire's shoulder he was giving Nightwing smug looks. Tim knew that Nightwing loved Starfire, but Tim just liked the publicity of being with one of the titan women, and who wouldn't like her body? He was probably cheating on her with about five other women, but he didn't care, he was in it for the money and in it for her gorgeous body. Nightwing also knew that Tim didn't love her, well maybe her body but not her. Nightwing has lost count of how many times he has tried to split them up, but she ignored his hints. They broke apart and Starfire took her rose from his hand. Starfire had been thinking a lot about Nightwing lately, her heart flipped when he came into a room, it didn't when Tim did. Sometimes she would shiver when he came close to her, not a good shiver a bad shiver, almost like a scared shiver when Tim walked up to her. Starfire would get these fluttering feelings in her stomach when she spoke to him, where as she just got frustrated when having a conversation with Tim. He was so vain. Once, she thought he was gazing into her emeralds but really he was checking his reflection in her eyes, not even noticing how green they really are.

She once again started to daydream, Nightwing just smiled when he noticed that Starfire was staring at him not Tim. Nightwing thought she had the most beautiful eyes, and he always told her so. He gave her hints, they flirted like mad, but he thought that it didn't mean anything to her, when really he was teasing her. Tim got bored of watching his girlfriend drool over some know it all so he pulled her closer and planted his lips on hers. Starfire didn't resist but didn't kiss back either, and the only people who noticed was a very smug Nightwing, and a frustrated Tim.

"What's the matter babe?" he said in a fake concerning tone. Raven didn't like Tim either. She found him highly annoying, and could sense all the bad vibes around him.

"She is called Starfire" she said bluntly, Beastboy laced his fingers through hers and squeezed them gently.

"She is my girlfriend, and I can call her what I want." He said rudely, Starfire couldn't stand people being rude to her friends.

"Tim, Raven is right. And do not answer Raven back. She is my best friend, she still comes before you."

"And besides give cheek to Raven, she will make sure you don't have any skin left." Beastboy added then flashed a cheesy grin at Tim. Nobody really liked Tim, but Starfire. And even she doubted her love for him. She stared hard into his eyes before he gave up and apologised to Starfire for calling her babe.

"Sorry Star…"

"And Raven" she interrupted.

"…And Raven" he added quickly when he got a glare of all four titans.

"Thank you, know why did you come to our lovely home today Tim?"

"I just wanted to see you"

"Thank you" Starfire's cheeks flushed pink but she kept her eyes on Nightwing's mask. Tim sighed and flopped down on the sofa.

"I shall put my rose in the vase with all my others." She said before leaving the room, to her own. Tim turned to wear Nightwing was still standing and smiled widely.

"What does a guy have to do to get a drink around this place."

"You need to get off your lazy arse, and get a drink, you know where all the stuff is, get it yourself" Raven answered, she just looked up from her book for a second then continued reading.

"Cheeky, fine I will get one, I will get my babe one too."

"She isn't yours, and you know she doesn't like being called babe." Nightwing snapped but Tim pushed past him and went into the kitchen. Nightwing growled quietly but Tim didn't hear him.

Starfire looked at the pictures on her desk, most of them were pictures of Nightwing and herself. Well that's what it was like, until Tim came in, now nearly every picture was with him in it, even though he was looking at the passing girls, not at the camera. Starfire sighed and placed the rose into the vase with all her other ones. She closed her eyes briefly and fell asleep on the chair.

She dreamed about she locked in a glass room, only one way out, only one person could save her, but that person didn't want to. Nightwing tried desperately at the wall, and the door but couldn't save her. Tim comes with the key, spinning the delicate metalwork between his fingers. He laughs and teases Nightwing with the key, but in the end Tim walks off with some slutty blonde. Tim throws the key into a well, Nightwing started thumping the walls.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Kori woke up with a start; someone was nearly knocking her door down. She shook her head and got up, walked to the door to find a very tired Tim at her door.

"I got you a drink babe…Starfire." He said when he pushed his way past the still half asleep girl. He put the drink down and threw himself down on the bed. Starfire just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit next to him. She was still confused by her dream, she had to explain to Tim, that she does doesn't love him anymore; he used to be so sweet, now he has turned so arrogant. She turned her head towards him and opened her mouth to explain, try and let him down easily.

"Tim, I think we should take a break, just some time apart, maybe you will find someone new?" she said with her eyes shut.

"You want to split don't you?"

"No, I do not wish to split, I wish that you and me break apart from this relationship, why would I want to be cut?"

"Well, you are just naïve, and you are all just a pretty face, and you don't understand anything and I never really liked you! I used you all this time, nobody would ever love you. You are unlovable. Nobody, and that includes that stupid black haired prick out there, not even he actually likes you. You are apart of the team because they don't know how to drop you. It's the truth Starfire, live with it, infact no, and just die why not? You would be doing everyone a favour!" he screamed at her before leaving her room with a large smile on his face. This was all going to the plan. He stormed out of the tower; all of the titans just looked at him and shrugged their shoulders. They were just glad that she finally finished him.

Starfire knew that she shouldn't believe what Tim said, he was just being spiteful but she was very vulnerable to these sorts of things. She took it to her heart. She took each word like a stab right through her heart, which also ripped through her soul. Her eyes leaked tears as she got her suitcase. She put some clothes in and all her pictures, she drank all her drink and took all the money she had saved up. Left a short note on her pillow, and left the tower forever.

A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER.

Starfire left the tower and she never did come back, she left thinking that everyone hated her, she felt so unloved that she hade herself cold-hearted. She lived on the streets. She had still kept her looks but her delicate heart was unfixable, she didn't even try anymore, she wandered the streets at night, she became a criminal, but she became the criminal of all criminals. The Lady of the Night was her name now.

At the tower, Nightwing had still not gotten over, her disappearance. He tried for months to track her but he just couldn't. He became moodier and moodier. And just to top it all off, a murderer was wandering freely around jump city; nobody had any idea of who, why or where. They would just always find people dead, robbed of everything, whoever did this was extremely talented at doing it, for they covered up their tracks. Nightwing immediately suspected Slade like always. But Raven had a feeling that it wasn't a man who was doing this, but she didn't know for sure. Nightwing sat typing away at his computer in the middle of the night when the alarm started to ring loudly around the room. He did a back flip out of his chair and waited untill a large powerful black ball came through the wall with Raven and Beastboy encased inside.

"Another murder, down the alley next to the jewellers. Titans Go!" he shouted, and before you knew it, the three titans were wandering down the damp alley. Something pink caught Raven's eye.

"What's this?" she said, floating over to the large pink object, it turned out to be a suitcase. Made of a bright pink material. But the front was covered in deep slashes, and tears. Nightwing's eyes glistened behind his mask, because he instantly recognised whose suitcase this was.

"Starfire." He said gently, and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's look inside, maybe we will find where she is."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for the murderer?"

"The murderer can wait, Starfire is more important. We finally got permission to kill this freak, so there won't be a chase. Let's find our old friend first." Nightwing said when he started to unzip her bag, inside was her pictures. Hundreds of them, small ones, big ones. All each with their own pink frame. The titans browsed through the various pictures, when someone walked up behind them.

"You know, I really don't think it's very polite to look through someone else's belongings, do you?" the said slowly. Each of the titans turned their heads to look at this mysterious figure. Nightwing's mouth opened when he saw Starfire standing over them with one eyebrow raised and a grin on her lips. But this grin wasn't a friendly one.

"Starfire! I don't know what to say!" Nightwing exclaimed but Starfire just laughed and moved slightly closer to him.

"I think you should say thank you for your present." She said softly, before stepping back and pulling her arm from behind her back. There hang a lifeless body. She smiled and threw the corpse into Nightwing, then just laughed quietly at his distraught face.

"You are the murderer Starfire?"

"I'm not Starfire, anymore. My friends call me the LOTN and that's what you should call me. I'm like royalty on these streets of Jump City."

"What is LOTN?" Beastboy said but Raven's eyes glowed and she answered for Starfire.

"Lady Of The Night. We have been trying to find you in two different ways, one for Starfire, and one for Lady of the Night. You won't get away with this."

"Watch me" she said quietly before winking at the dumbstruck faces of her old friends, then flipping up the side of the building. It wasn't long before Nightwing had the titans spread out and following after her silent moves. Raven to the right, Beastboy to the left and Nightwing straight down the middle. They heard Starfire shout something out into the night, but they couldn't understand what she said. Soon enough two flying daggers found there way into both the stomachs of Beastboy and Raven. They both immediately stopped and doubled over. Nightwing heard Starfire's faint laugh over the howling wind. She made her way back down from the rooftop and down onto the streets where she met up with a familiar face. Tim stood there at the corner, fag in his hand and a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Starfire's grin widened. With a quick flick of her wrist another dagger appeared in her grasp. She walked slowly towards Tim with baited breath. When she was close enough she whispered his name softly. He turned and saw her. His face went pale when he saw her shiny metal dagger glint in the moonlight.

"Hey B…babe, what do you want?" he stuttered while trying to back away, but she was too quick for him.

"I have told you before and I will tell you once again," she said still walking closer and closer to him, but now the fright had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't ever call me babe." She said before she flipped so she was about two centimetres away from his face.

"Good-bye Tim." She whispered before running the sharp blade edge over the delicate skin of his neck. Her eyes just widened with pleasure when she saw the deep red blood pour out of the slit she just created. His eyes rolled back and he slumped into her arms. Nightwing had finally caught up with Starfire when Tim just fell into her arms.

"Remember Nightwing, it's rude to return a present before six days." She said and again threw the dead into him.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"I thinks it's more of what didn't you do Nightwing. No I would love to stand here and play 20 questions, but don't you have a murderer to catch?" she said before once again flipping off, but Nightwing was too quick for her this time, and threw a net over her body. She became tangled but not for long. She flicked her wrist and another dagger came to her pale hand. She sliced easily through the rope and stood up and faced Nightwing.

"What don't you want to play chase?"

"I know you don't want to. So take me then, kill me right now. I couldn't care less."

"Don't tempt me," he snarled but it was all fake, he still loved her. He wanted Starfire back.

"Count yourself lucky, you have talked to the famous Lady of the Night and lived, I am not going to kill you. I want you to kill me, unless you're afraid?" she said doing flips towards him, so once again she was up close and personal to her prey.

"I will Starfire, I will."

"What's stopping you? Here I will even let you use my own weapon to do it."

She said before placing her dagger into his tight grip, he held it; but couldn't raise it against her. He just couldn't kill the love of his life, even if she was the murderer. She placed her hand over his and guided up towards her body.

"Do I even have to guide to what you have to do? So are you more into stabbing or slicing?" she whispered calmly. She knew she was going to die, so she may as well have all the fun, she had nothing to lose. She grinned at Nightwing's silence.

"Well I'm more into slicing, I find it very attractive to watch, I'm sure you will as well." She said, before guiding his hand up to her throat, Nightwing still had no power over his hand. Starfire was in control; Starfire was the one with the power. She moved his hand quickly across her throat and smiled at the man's shocked face, he thought she was just bluffing. She opened her mouth slowly and started to recite a poem.

_I like to watch my blood drip,_

_I like to see my life drop,_

_I like to feel my soul die,_

_I like to hear my worthless cry,_

_I like to sense my heart rip,_

_I like to cut it slit by slit,_

_I like to smell the scent of fear,_

_I like to taste my bittersweet tear,_

_I like to smile at death my only friend,_

_I love to laugh as my life comes to an end._

She whispered before giving a large smile to him and gently laughing while Nightwing just stood there looking at Starfire. Starfire gave him a wink before becoming lifeless in his arms. He screamed her name, but no one could bring her back now, he wept over her body then took the dagger. Nobody knows what made him stab himself. Nobody knew of his love for Starfire still grew strong after he knew she was the murderer. All of this happened because Trust is your most dangerous weapon.

Thanx 4 readin, more shuld b put up soon! Hope u liked it plz plz plz read and review!

Love Ya All

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
